


Holding My Baby For The First Time

by ColdBlueLight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Child Neglect, Damian Wayne is a Brat, De-Aged Tim Drake, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdBlueLight/pseuds/ColdBlueLight
Summary: Timmy is de-aged and Bruce gets to play Daddy
Relationships: Batfamily - Relationship, Bruce Wayne & His Kids, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Everyone
Comments: 35
Kudos: 583





	1. P’ologue

That night, Batman and Robin were on patrol duty. So far it had been a calm night for Gotham city, besides a few attempted robberies and muggings. Strangely, it is in these peaceful days that Bruce felt more tired. Even after all these years of dedicated work, Gotham still could not be considered a safe city to roam in the dark. Before entering this world, Bruce already knew this would be an endless war, no success would be final and once inside there would be no escape. What he did not expect was to introduce so many children to his life. While he was still young, there was a time he may have thought it was the right decision, better for them to be introduced than to discover for themselves. Now, he doubts. Deep inside he knows they are capable of taking care of themselves, but he can not worry. They are now all his responsibility, his children. \

Nightwing was patrolling in Blüdhaven, his com opened in case of emergencies. That time he was alternating between the cities and should be back by next night. Red Hood was still in Gotham, Crime Alley, he was more open to the family, but still preferred to act alone. It became a routine to meet once during the patrol. Black Bat was in Hong Kong. She is always acting alone. Before Bruce met her, she was already very independent, he could only trust and only guide when possible. Red Robin was with the Titans, Bruce would like to have more information, but their operations are not something Batman can easily intervene. For him, they are all still too young, at least Robin was young enough to accept having to stay by his side, on more peaceful nights. \

Batman was ready to call an early end of the night and prepare to go back to the cave when the comm beeped. “We have some unexpected guests in the Manor, sir. I would recommend you head back ” Since the foundation of the Justice League, it is not uncommon to receive unexpected guests in the Cave, usually in some kind of emergency, since they knew better than to invade Batman territory uninvited. Receiving guests in the Manor, however, is a rare occurrence. Besides occasional events hosted there, even most reporters were not dumb enough to try intruding. So even if Alfred’s tone remained calm, Bruce could not worry. \

“Hi, Batman” It was Clark’s voice. Of course, who else? However, that he called for Batman, especially while not in the Cave, did not appease Bruce’s worry. \

“Superman. What do you need?” Acknowledging him, came out in Batman’s deep growling voice. Luckily, Superman was used enough to not be intimidated. \

“Eh… Umm… Actually, I’ve something for you. Just don’t worry too much. It’s nothing urgent... At least I don’t think so. I think it’s better to show you first before I try to explain… ” \

“Bring it to the Cave” With this Batman turned him off. He would not be of much help anyway, it is always better to see the matter with his own eyes. “Robin. Were you listening?” \

“Yes, Father” Robin answered. \

“Meet me in the BatMobile. We’re heading back now” Batman decided to cut the night short. He might be more useful back home, besides it would be good for Damian to have a peaceful night of sleep once if he can afford it. For a child still in school to have such an etic sleeping routine was another weight in Bruce’s conscience. \

Batman and Robin spent some quiet minutes in the Batmobile on course. His Father was brooding. Damian has learned he is not the kind of man who appreciates surprises. Once they reached the Cave and were getting off the car, still in their cowls. Superman could already be seen, in his civilian identity, standing by the BatComputer. Alfred was also standing near. Of all the things that could have been brought to his Cave, this was one of the less expected. The Man of Steel was holding up two sleeping toddlers, with his patented smile, that could get on the nerves of most members of the Bat Clan, with only Nightwing as an exemption. As soon as he assessed the situation, Batman hurried up there. \

“Hey, Bruce. Try to keep calm. Let’s not wake the babies” Superman still smiled. For an outsider, he may have looked like he was enjoying the situation. To calm himself, Batman had to take some deep breaths. \

By that time, Robin had already followed the adults. “Who. are. they?” As much as he likes animals, one might think Damian has the same affinity with little kids, however, they are wrong. Damian has been raised to see young ones as what they really are, useless for him. At best with future prospects, but until then a waste of space. \

Clueless on Damian’s rejection, Clark explained. “Hi, Damian. Well, I think it is better for you to see yourself” As he talked, Clark turned the armchair away from the computers and placed the smallest of the babies in that seat. \

The two toddlers were both black-haired, dressed in boy clothes: trousers and hoodies, but no shoes. In Clark’s hold was a chubby one, the way babies still hold baby-fat. This one was bigger than the other one, but he looked just past his two years of age, his sweatshirt was blue with the superman symbol. Now sleeping in the armchair the other boy could be two years old at most, likely one-year-old. Wearing an oversized white and black Batman-themed sweater, he looked very tiny, no more than 32 inches. \

Batman was pretty much sure he should not know any of these children, in either of his identities. But even with the round face, baby fat, and childish features, the baby sleeping on the arm-chair was awfully recognizable. He could not help but frown back to Superman, searching for some kind of answer. The later annoyingly just pointed back to the kid. Still in his cowl, Batman kneeled in front of the chair and tried to look the least intimidating, as he would do with young victims back in the streets. Even though it was mostly very ineffective. Gently, he stirred the child, until he half opened his eyes, revealing a familiar shade of light blue. The child did not look completely awake, Bruce hoped he knew how to talk. \

“What is your name, kid?” It was the first thing Batman asked. \

“Timmy” Bruce’s stomach dropped with the answer, even if it was already expected. However, this was far from enough. There were other important things Batman needed to know immediately. \

“Timmy, do you know who I am?” \

“You’re Batman” At least he knows that much and is not showing signs of fear, Bruce thought. He did not expect there was more, though. The baby frowned, trying to concentrate despite the sleep taking hold of his mind once again. “...B’uce... Daddy?” \

The little one was now back to sleep. Raising his eyebrow, Bruce turned his attention back to the other man. “Care to explain?” He huffed. \

“Of course. I’ll tell you everything I know about the matter. Which is not much. But, how about heading back up before you start the interrogation?” Batman, as expected, grunted instead of answering. He, of course, did not like the suggestion of bringing this kind of matter outside the Cave, but this is obviously not a place to put a child to sleep. Besides, Bruce would prefer not to be taking his eyes off this one in question at the moment. \

“Alfred, would you help Clark to bring these kids upstairs and settle them in the den? We still have to change our clothes” \

“Of course, Master Bruce. Should I prepare something to accompany the conversation?” For the first time in the night, Bruce’s expression eased up. Even in the middle of the night, when his duties should have long ended, his old friend could always be trusted when needed. \

“Some tea would be good. I trust your choice... Thank you” \

“There is no need. It is, after all, my job” Alfred very carefully lifted up the baby, to not wake him up, and also easily, it seems this tiny child indeed does not weigh very much. Then, headed to the elevator that will bring them up to the study, with Clark and his own little burden on their trails. \

Damian, who had been quiet until now, decided it was now the time to speak. “Father, I would like to participate in the meeting”. \

With a light sigh and a quick raise of the corner of his mouth, Bruce answered back. “Sorry son, but not this time, tomorrow is still a school day and you should go sleep. After school, I’ll explain what happened to you. Okay?” \

“Yes. Father” The boy grudgingly answered with a little pout, that he himself would never acknowledge. \\\

The study room, right outside the Cave entrance, was where Bruce received his business visitors. There, the two toddlers were sleeping together in one of the couches, while the two adults were on opposite sides of his table. Some time passed in silence before Alfred entered the room balancing a small tray. \

“The tea is ready. Would you like some? Master Bruce? Mister Kent?” \

“Yes Alfred, thank you. But please call me Clark” Superman was the first to answer, whilst Bruce just reached for the tray. \

“You are welcome, Mister Clark. I hope you like Mint. I believe something soothing would be benefiting for us all” \

After sipping from his cup, Bruce finally decided to speak. “Why don’t you also take a seat, Alfred? Before we start” \

“Yes, Master Bruce” Since he was already there, Alfred should participate, after all. Once the butler was also settled, they decided it was time to begin, turning their attention to Superman who should be answering their questions. \ 

“So?” Bruce rushed him, with the deep Batman’s voice hitting the surface. \

“Well, what can I say? I think I have already said that I also don’t know much about what happened. You should already know the Titans were on a mission...” He awkwardly stated. \

“Yes. In San Francisco. So something went adrift in the middle of it” Batman acknowledged. \

“Yes, I think so... Maybe it is better if I tell you my side of the story first. It’s nothing too long” Waiting first for a sign of consent, he started the narrative. “I was overseeing Metropolis City, as usual, when I heard Conner calling for me. It is good that I wasn't busy. At first, I didn’t recognize him, you see. But when I heard a child voice calling for Kal- El instead of Superman, I’d to at least verify” \ 

“So, you believe one of these kids is Superboy?” Warily, Batman interrupted. By now Superman was already used to his personality, so he just confirmed. \

“Yes ... and that the other one is Red Robin” Even if he expected it, Bruce’s expression soured up. “Explain” His tone of voice indicating he would not endure more talk, not when one of his protegees was involved. \

“While on a mission with the Titans. I still don’t know the specifics. It seems both of them were separated from the team. The next thing we know is that I arrived on the scene to find two babies each on one of their armor and no one else” This covered what Batman needed to know about the factual order. It was then time to start the interrogation. \

For “How long they were separated?” Batman asked fist. \

“Very briefly. Less than thirty seconds until I arrived” \ 

As soon as he had the answer, he continued. “You have no doubt it was Red Robin armor?” \

“I’ve brought it if you want to confirm” Indeed, this could be useful. Superman was usually a man with insights and might know the importance of these pieces of evidence, but Batman never trusted too much. \

“Yes, I do. Thank you” Bruce sighed, inclined on his seat and closed his eyes taking a moment to process the pieces of information.\

For common enemies, thirty seconds should be too short of a time to subdue both Superboy and Red Robin, much less to take off their armor. To do this, they would also need the means to transport them without their belongings, at long distances. There is always the possibility these kids left behind be clones, but Superboy is unlikely to be cloned, as the chances of replicating the coincidences that made project Cadmus succeeding are not big. But they still should verify if this child’s, Timmy, DNA has signs of manipulation. Though this is difficult to detect, the cloning technology left its mark. It would also mean the mastermind behind would have to be someone who knows of secret identities. In sum,this could restrict them to a selected few. However, they are currently being monitored. Another alternative could be some kind of time or dimension swap. The first being highly improbable since it would not explain Tim’s knowledge of Batman identity. Luckily, this dimension has enough experience with both, for Batman to have the means to confirm the possibilities by reading signatures left the scene. If they can not find any of this kind of evidence. Then it would mean that the boys were de-aged, keeping at least some of their memories, by an anonymous party. It was not an unheard happening in the profession. “I need more time to investigate” It was Batman’s conclusion, after following this process of thought. “Is there anything else?” \

“The babies were already dropping from sleepiness when I found them,” Superman answered. This could be an effect of the transition. “But I think what you want to know is that the Titans are the only ones in the case. You know how they react to outsider’s help. I’m glad they didn’t insist on keeping the boys” \

“To not keep small children during a mission is an obvious decision. Besides, I don’t believe we are outsides on this matter anymore”. Though this was Batman’s reply, he knew how the team of young heroes appeared. \ 

“Do you know if Zatanna is already available?” Batman asked. There was a high chance this case was in her area of expertise and they would need help. \

“I also did not receive any updates. As far as I’m concerned, we may not be able to reach her in the next month” Zatanna was, however, on her own mission and reported before parting that contact would be difficult. With this, both men reclined back, allowing a moment of defeat. \

Bruce was the first to rise up.. “I’ll be heading back to the Cave.” It was not like the man to rest before finding a solution to this case. Before going he asked out of politeness “Will you be staying?” \

“I’ll call Lois first, she’s still apart from the accident. But I’ll probably go home, it’s my turn to drive Jon to school tomorrow” \

“Alfred, would you accompany our guests, until then?”\

“Yes, Master Bruce. However, I’ll ask you to try to not stay up too late.” Alfred used a mild reproaching tone. “Would you like for me to arrange the old nurse for Young Master Timothy?” He also was there to remember Bruce of what he was forgetting. The baby, most likely, one of his own, was still sleeping in this same room. \

On most nights Batman would just agree and go back to his pursuit, but tonight, maybe because he was already feeling so tired, Bruce took a moment to notice the form his child was in. He looked very tiny, sleeping curled on a couch, with some cheap clothes a size too big. With no cover, in those antique pieces of furniture, he must have been cold. It was a little worrisome how deep they were sleeping. Clark’s fashion choice may have been kind of jest, but seeing him wearing a poor imitation of the Batman symbol was incredibly adorable. He could not stop a smile from sprouting on his face. He trusted Alfred to order some clothes and toys for the kid, as they did not know how long he would stay in this form. Maybe a dummy and baby bottle would also be needed, seeing how he was sucking his left thumb. Bruce felt strange. At this point, he knew some good quality stores for common supplies, with fast delivery, that asked few questions, it has been helpful in the course of years. The Manor was not prepared to receive a toddler and the child could not spend the next day with one set of clothes and nothing more. Hopefully, they would arrive before he woke \

This baby could be the form of Tim, his former partner, who would have to coexist for the next two months. From all his proteges Tim is the one he least expected to see in this fragile form. Of course, the boy may have had his moments, but he was usually very mature for his age. While the other boys had been just this, boys, at first. Since the moment Batman has met him, Tim was a trusted, even if unwelcome, ally. Cassandra herself, even being very independent on the field, had needed other forms of guidance. So seeing him like this, brought on a bigger impact. Usually, Batman would not stop until he had the young man he knew back, no matter what. But tonight, Bruce’s tired mind, that wanted nothing more than had been able to give his children a normal life, made him subconsciously think that maybe having a baby on the house just for the next months would not be so bad.\

“Master Bruce?” Alfred’s voice brought him back from his stupor. Bruce could swear that he saw both men in this room are smiling at him. \

“No. I would like to keep an eye on him for now. You may set him in the adjoining room. I’ll not take too long. And please remember me to sort his situation with the WE latter” After whispering his orders, he was out of the room. \\\\\


	2. Sleeping baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Superman brought a toddler to Batman’s Cave, whose name is Tim. He knows Batman’s secret identity and claims to be his son.

That night, just a few hours ago, Superman came to Bristol visiting Wayne’s Manor to make a special delivery. A few minutes before, Red Robin and Superboy found a challenge during a mission with the Titans team. While they were separated from the group, in an inexplicable manner, the two young men disappeared leaving two young children of about two years old in the place. Luckily, one of the children, in distress, knew how to call for Superman in a name that few knew, Kal-El,. The Man of Steel decided to investigate. Soon after confirming the situation, only stopping to buy some clothes, Superman brought them for Batman, who confirmed that one of the children, named Timmy, recognized him. With both of them sleeping, Batman decided to continue his investigation in the Cave. \

For the past hour, since that happened, Batman concluded this step of the investigation. As expected it did not take long. Excluding the other alternatives, Red Robin is most likely under the influence of magic. In other words, it was a dead-end until the Titans provided more information, or Zatanna came back from her own mission. Once the child was awake, he could obtain more information on the specifics of the effects. So Batman decided to call off the night. \

Before preparing to sleep, Bruce fell back to an old habit of using the Manor’s monitoring system to check the other inhabitants of the house. Tim was sleeping in an antique bed, too big, Alfred had cradled him on. Freshly dressed, the bed was the one in his adjoining room, the one that his family had hoped, one day, would be occupied by a respectful lady. Damian himself was peacefully sleeping in his own room. Clark had been gone, it is a pity having lost Lois’s reaction to his story first hand, he thought. Bruce took a moment to observe the peaceful sleeping tiny form of the baby. He could only hope this aftereffect will have worn out by tomorrow so the child could wake up. \

While he was concentrating on the records, Batman noticed someone else was arriving on the Cave through the parking lot. Few people had access and used this entrance and none of them were expected that night. Two unexpected visitors were two numbers above for a peaceful night. It was Red Hood, Batman noticed. In the past few months Jason started to pay unplanned visits, both to the Cave when he needed to use the gadgets, and to the Manor, a delightful surprise to the old butler. However, he only came while Bruce was away unless it was some kind of emergency.\

As much as he was grateful this young man was asking for his help when he needed it, every time he came Bruce could feel his heart clutching. After parking, Red Hood came straight in his direction. Analyzing his pace he was in a hurry, but steady, at least he did not seem hurt, he thought. Batman prepared himself, his mind scanning all the possibilities for the new crisis he knew it was to come. What he did not expect was that once in hearing age the first thing Jason would say was. “I hear Replacement got himself in a situation.” \

Under his identity of Red Robin, Tim was the first to reach out to Jason. They started with the awkward cooperation of both their vigilant identities, but later become close confidants. Despite Dick’s previous efforts, it was he who brought the lost son back to the family. Conflicts with Bruce still happen, with both parts at fault, but were more scarce, mostly because of an unspoken agreement to avoid each other. Batman was refraining himself from interfering, and Jason was working on his patience. He had his moments with Dick too. With Tim, however, it was delightful to see how protective he became of him. After previous grievances were forgotten, Jason unknowingly assumed the role of a brother. Though, sometimes, he still calls him with the old nickname, Replacement, manly out of spite. \

Deep inside, Bruce would like to phrase how much he appreciated the way both of them locked after each other. But the words kept stranded near his heart and what came out was always very different. “How do you know?” It was his curt answer. \

Luckily, Jason decided he had better things to do that night besides been offended. He would not openly admit, but he was a little worried. “He was s’posed to lend some information. When he didn’t, I made some calls. Wing is still their leader ya know ” \

True, Nightwing remains the official leader of the Titans, but occupied with Bludhaven and dividing his time in both cities to help Damian to settle in the family, he was not actively participating by that time. Out of consideration, they must have reported to him, since they lost their team leader and they are somewhat related, Batman could suppose. He thought to contact him in order to obtain more information, but not once crossed his mind that their side might wish for some news too. At this moment he did share a short explanation with Jason, who was still waiting for it. “Red Robin has been sleeping since the accident. I have no other significant lead” \

“Hmm… So we’re waiting for the sleeping beauty to finish her beauty sleep.” Jason acknowledged.\

After this they remained in silence, each expecting the other to break it. In the end, it was Bruce who spoke first. “Do you want to wait for him to wake up?” An open invitation for Jason to spend the night at the Manor. Not like he needed it, for he would come and go when he pleased, but spending the night there was a wall they still have not broken. The place had too many haunting memories for him, and as much as Bruce would like to have his son living home once again, it was not something that seemed possible after all that happened. His invitation actually had the opposite effect.\

“Nah. I’ll be back in the morning.” It was the truce Jason could offer, then he was gone before Bruce could acknowledge. It was how this strange night ended for him. \\\

As expected, the sun was already up when Bruce woke up the next day. The clock pointed to 8:07 a.m. Tim has slept through the night and has yet to wake up. He supposed it would not be too risky to go downstairs and get breakfast before coming back to check on him. At the kitchen, there were signs that Alfred had already prepared breakfast, but the food was in no visible place, it may have been served in the family dining room. Usually, the butler only made these arrangements when there were more family members or some more informal guests, but Bruce could not pay attention to these details without a cup of black coffee first. \ 

Looking for his morning dosage of caffeine, Bruce went to the dining room. To his surprise, he found there not only the family’s butler standing by but also his two older sons at the table. “Good morning Master Bruce, I hope you had a good night of sleep” Alfred was the first to greet him, always professional, but Bruce did not miss the hidden happiness behind it. Dick was the next one. “Hey, B.” It is a wonder how he manages to look cheerful this hour of the day. By default, vigilantes should not be morning people. Jason only acknowledged him with a nod. The kind of greeting he could manage to return.\

Once he was also sitting at the table, Bruce stated: “ I wasn’t aware you were in the Manor” It was an implicit question for his older sons.\ 

“DickFace just came by to steal some Alfred’s food,” Jason answered. His tone was nonchalant but also hinted with tension, a protectiveness he especially directed to his brothers, for they both knew why they were here today\ 

It was the turn of his oldest to answer. “Not true. I came once I could after hearing something happened to Timmy.” There was never doubt he was worried about his younger brother too. But looking closely, truly, it may not have been his only intention. The boys and Bruce himself hold a great appreciation for any plate the butler can prepare \ 

Bruce poured a cup of coffee. After taking a sip, he asked: “How much do you know?” He thought Alfred must have filled-in some information for them, at least some reassurance. They looked a little worried, but calm otherwise. It would be faster for him to know how much they were informed first.\ 

“I was called by the Titans... They were asking me about him. Of course, I could not help them… What I got from them is that Red Robin and a Superboy got in an accident after being separated from the team and were carried away by Superman. They are the ones on the mystery villain case, but it’ll take a while ‘cause detectivening is usually a Timmy job” Recounted Dick. That was how much information they would have been able to gather. Besides the usual worry at the young team efficiency, it is true Batman proteges, especially the third one, specialized at their detective skills, learning from the man himself. There was a mild reproach on his expression from having heard the story from his former teammates, instead of Bruce himself. Communication is an old issue in this family, but he most likely will not pursue it for now.\ 

“The clues indicate a magical source. We’re waiting for Tim to wake up to obtain more information.” As always, Bruce explained his findings curtly. In Bat’s language, ‘indicates’ pretty much means that is actually what happened. “I should have informed you two before” He finished, at least. That he acknowledges it by that moment, showed some progress.\

“Where is he? Can we see him?” Dick asked, this time not masking the worry in his voice.\ 

“He’s upstairs in the former lady’s bedroom. He’s still sleeping. Try to not wake him up” He was gone before replying. Surprisingly, Jason was right on his trails or maybe it was to be expected, seeing how close to his younger brother lately.\

“I have taken the liberty to make some orders. We have received some packages this morning, sir” Alfred waited until they were gone before informing.\ 

“They work fast indeed” Bruce replied. It may have some relation to the name the orders were made for.\ 

Exceeding all but a few people in his age range. Alfred is an expert with high-end technology. Placing a few orders online the night before was a simple task for the trained butler. By the morning, placing the highest priority on them, the workers prepared the delivery. By this time, Tim’s unused sitting room was redecorated with the essential two years old supplies for the next month.\

The supplies included garments, activities and hygiene products: 20 sets of soft pajamas; 5 small blankets; a new cushion and three differents bedding that fit in the old crib; 8 animal-themed plush toys; 20 puzzles sets and 10 sets of books, in average designed from 0 to 5 years old; a set of non-toxic art supplies; shampoo, soap, bubble soap, toothpaste, moisturizer, powder, and wipes from a child specialized brand, accompanied by a box of bath toys; and a full box of disposable diapers. For him, it was a surprise to discover commended fashion choices for the pajamas sets. \

For strolling, Alfred prepared a comfortable stroller, a child car seat, 10 casual sets of clothes, 8 pairs of shoes, and two different baby bags designed for fathers’ use. It was not an exclusive design, but with enough quality to be socially acceptable. Always organized, he also bought 20 underwears, even if they exceed the age range.\

The furniture was mostly cleaned and transferred from the old nursing room, a crib made of solid wood, a cabinet, a shelf, and a small writing table were placed on the room, a high chair was replaced on the family dining room. Child stools had to be bought and were strategically placed on the shared bathroom, Bruce’s bathroom, and kitchen. \

However, what most pleased the family oldest member to buy were the 3 sets of children cutlery, nursing bottle, and pacifiers. Later he will update his knowledge for supplying his stock of toddlers’ healthy food. If Master Timothy was going to be a toddler for a while, he was not going to lose the opportunity to pamper him a little. Taking care of a small child is something that is set by a rare chance with this family chosen lifestyle. Secretly, with his own account, he bought a new polaroid and a baby photo album, which must arrive a little later. \

Just a few minutes later, Bruce finished his short breakfast. Before returning upstairs. he addressed butler again “Is there anything else?”\

Actually, there was a small preoccupation Alfred felt the need to address. He hoped Bruce would listen to it. “Yes, sir. I would advise driving Master Damian back from school today” The butler was now using a more serious tone.\ 

“You think he will react badly?” Bruce seemed to have matured his parenting since the addiction of Damian to their house. To both, this was a lingering question. As much as he would like to think differently, Bruce already knew the answer. Even so, Alfred still gave his advice. \

“I believe to react badly is a common response to children who did not expect to share their parent’s attention, sir. This situation should be approached with caution.” One could always trust the old butler to be the conscience voice of this family when needed.\

“And how do you think I should approach this?” In their years of coexistence, he learned to trust his friend council, be as Bruce or as Batman. It was a naturally difficult question, though.\

“I believe explaining to him how things may change in the near future would be the least to do, sir ” Alfred replied. With this new reflection, Bruce followed his way.\\\

Arriving upstairs, Bruce saw his two oldest were watching over their younger brother. Once he noticed their sour expression, he rushed there immediately. Dick signaled for him the universal sign of silence. “He seems to be stirring.” Explained to him in a hushed voice. Gratefully, these effects of the unknown magic have worn out during the night. The child seemed in a lighter and more restless sleep.\ 

When he arrived, Jason approached him, threatening in a low voice, but also taking care to not wake the baby up. “F*ck B. Didn’t you forget to tell something?” He did not expect an answer before continuing “When Babybird became a baby?” Bruce did not answer the question. They should have known it after all. He has told them, hasn’t he? Well, at least the Titans should have told them.\ 

Within their years of training as Robin, both Dick and Jason graduated in reading Bruce’s expressions. They why they were able to see the confusion his frown was showing. Dick decided to explain. “The Titans actually don’t have much information. What they know is that at one moment they had divided the Team to scout the area, Tim and Conner were paired of course, and the next moment they were gone. It’s only after Superman stopped to inform them that they were in some kind of accident and he was bringing them home.” This explained the misunderstanding. As much as he likes to criticize Batman, Superman could be bad at communicating too sometimes. It was also a little worrying if the ones working on the case had so few information.\

“What was their mission?” Batman asked. 

A deep frown marred Nightwing face, indicating that they should prepare for a disappointing answer. “There is a thing. Red Robin was coordinating the whole thing and decided to keep a mystery out of it all.” Then, it was another dead end. If Tim wanted to keep something a secret, even Batman could not be able to figure it out. Jason and Bruce could not but coping Dick expression.\

“How much do you think he remembers?” Asked Jason. The effects on memory and mind age were always worries when encountering this kind of situation.\

“He seemed to at least recognize me in both identities, but we can’t be sure if this will change” It was Bruce’s reply. The three keep in silence for a moment. Each with their own thoughts, but all of them worrying about the same thing. Magic could be very unpredictable and of course, usually, this kind was not malicious, but the three of them had their mind trained to always predict the worst outcome, so they could not but worry. \

Dick was the first to feel the need to break the silence. “I'm planning to go back to Bludhaven before lunch, but I’ll come back at night so fill me later.” He was rambling. “Before that Alfred told me of some interesting choices of baby pajamas. If Tim still has his memories we should change him before he wakes up.”\

As much as he was worried about his well being, Jason also would not let this chance pass. “Then what‘re we waiting for? Let’s get this sh*t done. What the f*ck he is wearing anyway? It’s like his clothes shrunk with him.” Despite Clark’s sense of humor, Tim’s currently Wall Market Batman-themed sweater would not work as blackmail material, since they are the usual day-to-day clothes he unashamedly wore. Just less coffee-stained. \

“Superman,” Bruce replied to Jason's question. “Just don’t forget to put on the diapers.” He warned them. If Tim really has kept his memories, waking up in diapers besides the baby clothes would only worsen the matter, but the other alternative could be a bigger disaster he would like to not experience. After he woke up, he would face the problem, until then he had long ago taken the wise decision of not interfering in these three blackmail system.\

It was in this lighter mode that Dick took the wrapped little form of Tim and carried him away to the other room with the other two behind him. Least they knew their moment of happiness would be very short-lived. \\\\\


	3. Ouchies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One have to be careful before placing your trust. To leave your own child with someone else is a process of meticulous evaluation. Even if the person seems trustable, we should always take time to know them.

That same morning, after Damian was sent to school, Dick and Jason arrived in the Manor for breakfast and to check on their second youngest brother only to discover he was turned into a two years old baby. After a moment worrying about the situation they both decided, for fun sake, to change his clothes into the ones that Alfred had specifically ordered the previous night, prioritizing comfort, but under the recommendations of the other clients.\ 

Since moving out of the manor Tim’s sitting room was basically unused, even his room was left with only the basic essentials. Bruce knew the boy could make a mess when he wished to, but while living on the Manor, his place was always kept methodically organized, almost devoid of life. When Bruce came back, after being rescued from the Timeline, he saw this room and thought it looked much more like a guest room than that of a teenager. Even if the sight pained him, like any of the other children’s room, he kept it exactly like it was left, hoping to welcome them back one day.\

After that morning, the room transformed into something very different from before. What looked like a promotional photo of a living room, now looked like and nursery right out of a history book. The previous furniture was moved and stored away, leaving only a comfortable armchair in the corner In exchange an old solid wood crib was placed right in the middle, freshly dressed. In one of the unoccupied walls, it was placed on a matching miniature-sized writhing table, beside an equally small shelf, occupied with colorful toys and books. Respectively, on the other wall, there was a cabinet, filled with blankets, clothes, shoes, diapers, and other utilities. The collection of animal-themed plush toys placed on top of it, including, a teddy, a puppy, a kitten, a mouse, a bunny, a sheep, a bird, and a hamster. In the short time he had, Alfred was really dedicated to the decorations.\

After securing the toddler on top of the cabinet, Dick started rummaging the cabinet looking for diapers and clothes. Noting how the sleeping boy had been sucking the thumb of his left hand the entire time, he decided to find a pacifier too. Just like the diaper, it could be useful in case Tim’s mind had regressed after his body. One of the first things he found was a teddy bear-shaped baby dummy, following some simple but very soft dotted small blankets, and then an extensive collection of animal-themed pajamas. For the photo, anything would suit, but he picked out a black bunny with fluffy white ears and tail. He was sure this animal would be a good match with Timmy at this age. The diapers he found at least, thanking God for Alfred’s astuteness, in buying an elastic waist instead of a velcro one so they could avoid some disasters in learning how to change a baby. He had then started to gently, as to not wake him up, took off the cheap clothes.\

When Bruce and Jason arrived in the new nursing room, Dick had just taken off Tim’s sweater. They had taken only a moment to analyze the new decoration before noticing something was off. On the opposite sides of the room, from this point of view, they could only see the tension on his back. The mood dropped immediately, and they became worried. In a hardened tone of voice, between his teeth, Dick got these words out: “Bruce. There is something you have to see.” They both hurried to his sides. Once he was not covering the sleeping form of the toddler anymore, they saw. It was bad. The child’s torso was one big bruise of red, purple, and yellow. Their years of training prepared them for this kind of situation, but they could not be more unprepared. While their emotional shutdown, their mind instinctively started to scan, looking for something that needed immediate care. There were some badly swollen parts, especially on his right arm, that could mean a bone fracture, but no signs of bone displacement. They were all at least a day older injuries, not matching the timeline of the events.\

Bruce reached out. Gingerly, he finished undressing Tim. Sparing their hearts, most of his injuries were concentrated on his upper body. With a lot of care, Bruce picked him up and gently gathered his son on his arms. He came to notice it was his first time cuddling the child since the ordeal. Little Tim was soft, warm, and very tiny. At that moment he seemed so unreasonably fragile that Bruce was afraid he would break. Holding one of his children in such tender form, brought upon the man feels in such intensity he did not know to be capable of sensing. He felt overwhelmed with the desire to protect and fear of not being able to.\ 

“Bruce” His oldest uneasily broke his stupor.\ 

“We should take him to the Cave” Bruce softly answered, gulping down the emotions that blocked his throat. “Can you find Alfred?” After a pause, he made a question directed to either of his sons.\ 

“I will go.” Jason offered while already on the way. Grateful to have a moment to short out his emotion.\

After Jason, they took the long way to the elevator, on the other side of the second floor. It was installed in a modernization effort when Bruce’s father was still the master of the house but is rarely used. After descending, Bruce made a pause to turn his attention to his older son. He noted Dick was carrying the supplies he had gathered for Tim at the cabinet: The clothes, blanket, and pacifier. He had every intention to follow him. “Dick” He addressed him. “I don't know how long this will take.”

In reply, he gave a shaken smile. “I don’t think I’ll be able to go now.” Bruce had thought at least this much. At that moment, he was not even sure he would be able to let the baby out of his vision range. As Batman had seen a bunch of grievous injuries, both in old and young. but there was always something different in seeing one member of his assorted family hurt. Seeing one in such small form, broke all the heavy laid defenses placed around his heart in a way that even he could recognize the feeling. It was strong protectiveness.\

Bruce reached his hand for the soft child blanket, to cover the frail form without causing more harm. In this slow pace, to not harm their precious burden, they steadily made their way to the Cave.\\\

Once they reached the Cave, Alfred was already waiting with a ready examination table. The butter has prepared a very useful system where he could always be prepared to address common injuries with minimal preparation. Not needing to be instructed, Bruce reluctantly placed his son on top of it.\ 

Entering the professional model as a doctor, not wanting to be disturbed, Alfred rushed both of the brooding shadows out of the medical wing. He was also wishing to spare them some ugly views. So the three of them were currently right on the outside. Jason was pacing, Dick was still as a marble statue looking at the ground with a haunted look, and Bruce observing both of them with a distant look, his thoughts miles away. They remained like this listening to any sound the walls could betray, wIshing to see through them.\

Once Alfred’s footsteps could not be heard, Jason, who had also been quiet until now, was the first to speak. “F*ck. F*ck. F*ck.” He repeated before punching the nearest wall, not of the medical bay.\

“Hey, Little wing. Let’s calm down. You’ll hurt yourself” Dick tried to approach him.\

“Don’t tell me to be calm. Are you blind? Haven’t you seen it? He is f*cking tiny” By the end of his outburst, Jason was trembling in anger.\

Bruce decided to intervene “Jason” He called, trying to sound stern, but just managing a tired voice.\

It worked. Jason’s focus was taken away from the other boy, right back to him. Falling into old habits, his son screamed: “No”\

“Jason. This situation is sh*t and you all have the right to be angry, but you have to stop hurting yourself. You know what to do. Focus. Breath.” Bruce has said it, but that was not Bruce’s voice. This is a tone deep instilled in all Robins. For them, it did not mean fear, but security. Jason may still surfer from the effects of his anger, but he was learning to manage it. This warning was enough to help him calm down\

“If we are not blind, how we haven’t seen anything until now?” He asked, in a more resigned tone. For the three of them, the question's meaning was clear. It was not about how they could have spent the night without finding an injury. If Tim were injured the night before, Superman would have noticed. It was that their trained eyes could not miss; these injuries were not from the field; they were from abuse. When Tim’s body regressed to this age, his past injuries could have reappeared. So Jason's question was if Tim, their son, and brother, was abused as a child, right at the neighbor house, how come they didn’t know until now?\

They remained quiet, reflecting, as none of them had the answer. As a teenager, Tim never tried to confide any of them with his dark past. He may have been too small at the time to remember, or it is just because he is very good at hiding and deflecting. They knew of Tim’s parents, they were not abusive, but absent for most of his life. They, who were always traveling, did not raise him. Then, who did? Who was Tim before he was the young man they knew? Before he came knocking at the Manor door demanding his hero to get back on shape?\

Bruce simply has not thought any of this until now. The evidence had to come straight at his face. Certainty, it was not because he was dumb, but because he kept making excuses. He might have known Tim's parents could be a little absent, but at least he had them. Until he lost both. Before that he was not his father after all. However, even after he fit the role, it did not change much. He convinced himself that Tim was smart enough to get by himself well without much of his help besides the vigilant training. In the past years’ Bruce spent acting blind. The worst of it all, it is that he had always known it. It is just that it took seeing him in such an impossible fragile form for him to realize how much his action had cost. How heavy the well being of his child was as a price to be paid, and he felt sick.\

They are all his children. If anything bad happens to one of them it was his responsibility and it was his fault to not have seen sooner, even if it had happened many years back. It was what he sincerely felt. That was why he could not help but pounder: If it was true, why he had not acting like this until now.\

It could be the result of the complete, physical and emotional, absence of his parents, or it may have been the not few traumas Tim suffered in his years as Robin. It probably included both, but there may have always been some signs. For all his confidence in a suit or under the cape, sometimes Tim did not show much confidence in himself. There were times he reacted badly to criticism and earned approval. How much he’s usually so restrained, always expecting the worst and never trusting too much. Just that he was always so intelligent and mature that most people just dismissed these moments as a little childishness, a humanization. The low self-esteem, guilt, anxiety, depression, and even a tendency to self-harm were always there and just worsened. Even if they saw it, they have until now simply just dismissed it. They knew that he had suffered and that his behavior bore the result of this, but they simply never thought how much this must have affected him until now. They had expected him to deal with it alone.\

“But we’re his family after all. If we haven’t seen it before, we should fix it, right?” Still looking a little broken, Dick was the one to say it. To comfort himself and Bruce. He knew Jason was also affected, his newfound loyalty was never in question, but he also knew how much Bruce was blaming himself, he was guilty of the same after all. They were the ones who had to spend the most time with Tim and who should have know.\

Dick felt guilty about the new developments and maybe it was deserved. Once Tim came to their lives, Bruce was in a really bad place, but Dick himself had bad moments. He was not dumb, he knew having discounted on his brother that times. It was because Tim was the one known for keeping calm and taking rational decisions, the one known for being forgiving to any injustice if the intentions were well explained. But, these were not excuses, not good ones, but the worst kind. He also knew it and felt himself a monster for even thinking of them. It was not that he had been blind enough to not see how his brother had been hurt before and how he closed himself in the latter years. Lately, he had been trying to fix it, but maybe he was not trying enough. Looking back, maybe he just did not want to see the gravity of the matter, pretending to be blind to have one less problem to deal with. It took seeing him in that way for him to open his eyes and see what a good older brother he had been. However, as much as he felt guilt, there was another thing that Dick also knew. If there is one thing he should have learned, after growth, with his mentor errors, is that at these moments they should not be brooding, drowning in their own guilt inside a dark cave. They have things to be fixed, that is why he had talked, to waken them both. In the end, Dick’s question remained unanswered, but it brought a new determination to each member of the room. to make things right.\\\

The time had seemed to stop while they were waiting, but in reality, it did not take too long for Alfred to open the door and receive them back at the room. There, in the middle of it, little Tim was still peaceful sleeping, indifferent to all it was happening around him. He was dressed in his new clothes, wrapped in a blanket, and sulking on his dummy instead of the fingers. The only sign that what happened in the past hours was not an elaborated nightmare was a colored child cast he was wearing on the right hand.\

Alfred gave them a moment to just stand there and just observe the peaceful rising and falling of Tim’s breath. He himself had needed these few minutes. But he also knew his charges’ patience was short and decided to take the lead. “I suggest we take this conversation upstairs, sirs. Young Master Timothy might benefit from waking up in a more familiar place.” As if giving a cue, the baby moved in his sleep. The moments of his awaking might not be so far.\

“Yes, true, it may help. Just in case he remembers something.” Bruce replied. “I’ll carry him to the living room.” So, the group was moving. Once again leaving the coldness of the dark cave behind.\

The Manor’s current living room was once the morning room. It was the most well-illuminated place in the building and at that moment, with the clock pointing 11:23 a.m., it received the touch of the morning autumn sunlight, greatly contrasting with the Cave ambient. This same room was named the Den once Dick had moved to the house, all these years ago. It was carefully furnished with couches, cushions, blankets, and all sorts of games that could make the boys comfortable. While they still lived here, it was their favorite place for spending time.\ 

The room had four doors, one at north wall that leads to the study, one at south that leads to the guest reception room, and two at the west leading to the great hall. The east is entirely covered with a glass window. It had mirrored decorations on the south and north sides, each wall covered with book stands and a comfortable three-seat couch right in front. In the middle, facing the west wall, the television screen, and games monitor, there was a giant 10 seat couch and two reclining armchairs. Near the glass window, for those that just wanted to enjoy the warmth, it was placed two divãs and three common armchairs.\ 

Each of the boys had their favored corner to settle. Nearest to the door they had used, Jason lay down on the couch, that was big enough to accommodate him even after how much he had grown. Dick preferred the middle couch, big enough to be shared, so he took a seat on its corner. Coincidently or not, that couch was also where Damian made his own nest. With his free hand Bruce moved the nearest armchairs so that they could face all each other, then he seated on one of them, not once willing to place Tim down.\ 

Alfred was the last to sit down, but as soon as he did, he started making his report. Short and objective, like ripping a bandaid in one go. “From what I gathered, Young Master Timothy's current body is in true about 27 months of age. WIth 32 and a half inches of height and 22 pounds of weight, he is smaller than most of his peers and slightly underweight.” Tim used to be a small child. Even with the rigorous training regime, he followed in the later years, he was still under the tenth percentile of height. “About his injuries.” He made a small pause “He holds bruises, mainly the upper body, with different severities, no external or internal bleeding, all dated from three days ago. A detailed investigation determined they were caused by the impact with a solid object of cylindrical shape with a protrusion at the tip, which I conclude to be a kitchen spoon. We might be mindful of discomfort in breathing for the next few days. His predominant hand was disabled with a hand-shaped bruise that caused the bone to partly fracture on one side but not break completely, a common occurrence among younger children, whose bones are prone to bend. He also holds three first degree burns on the sole of his feet, characteristic of purposeful prolonged contact with cigarette tips, dating from a day later. They will require further care for the next week. Lastly, I have found diapers rash and a minor fever. That ends the report.”

Alfred had maintained his strict professionalism until the end and was able to enunciate every word perfectly. However, once he finished it his mask crumbled, revealing a tired man whose only fault was caring too much. 

Out of care, Dick asked him “You’re okay Alfie?”

“Yes, Master Richard. I need just but a moment.” He replied. They then noticed the hoarseness of his voice. Alfred, the always professional, practical, and centered, who had been their stronghold in many adversities, was crying. It was when it hit that they were all crying. Jason stubbornly blinked at the ceiling trying to hold his tears down. Dick had curled into himself, his body trembling with sobs, painting. Bruce closed his eyes and brought the little burden he had in his arms a little closer. Then Alfred excused himself first. Drying his tears, he let the family have a moment for themselves while muttering something about delayed preparation for lunch. 

Bruce had listened to the butler’s words from the start to the end. Once he closed his eyes, he could not stop seeing it. The small child being held by his tiny wrist, crying and barely struggling as he was unmercifully beaten down by cruel hands. Just a day after, scared and hurting, curling his body in an impossible small bundle, while the sadist burned his tiny toes, the smell of smoke in the air. Unwilling, he was losing himself in a spiral of thoughts. He knew he had to get out of there, but kept being pulled backward. Just then, he felt a timid tug bring him back to reality. Searching for the source he saw a pair of round, sparkling, light blue eyes looking back at him. With a small, timid, and high pitched voice, he called for him: “Daddy. Don’t c’y... Please”\\\\\


	4. Waking up

That morning, after a lighthearted single moment, Jason, Dick, and Bruce had a revelation that hurt each of them deeply on the soul. Alfred left the trio in the living room, so they could sort out their thoughts. But while Bruce was losing himself in a downward spiral, Tim had woken up to pull him back. “Daddy. Don’t c’y... Please” He had said.\

After hours of sleeping, the child had really had good timing to wake up. But then, as a Robin, Tim had specialized in bringing Batman out of the mind traps he constructed for himself, so he had no better moment to choose but this. Bruce was stunned for a while, he kept staring at him as Tim’s innocent baby face, betrayed an increasing confusion until he lost his patience and could not wait for him anymore. “D-Daddy?” He tried again, more unsure.\

Bruce had just a moment to recompose himself. With the tip of his sleeves, he dried his own tears, while processing the next steps of action. Tim had woken up, the standard procedure was to make some questions so they could determine how much his mind has regressed after the body. With the clues they had for now, at least he seemed to recognize him, but Tim would not in his fully functioning adult mind call him ‘daddy’. Bruce got up and gently placed the baby back on the softy armchair, then kneeled in front of him. The other occupants took note of what was happening but kept their distance so as to not overwhelm the child. In this disposition, they started the interrogation. They needed to know how Tim’s mind and memories have been affected urgently, this could not be delayed.\

“Hi, Tim. Do remember who I am?” It was his first question, an easier one, to confirm.\

At first, for a few moments, the child just looked down at his own lap with a dazed look. Tim did not understand how the situation changed so fast, one-moment ago he just woke up in his father’s lap. As he processed the question, his expression slowly changed. He stole a glance at the man, looking a little shy and hopeful. His bright eyes looked at Bruce like he represented the world to him. He could not help but see a ghost of his memories overlap with the toddler’s face. It was the same vulnerable expression he saw in his son’s face the first time they talked about adoption and when he confirmed their relationship.\ 

“D-Daddy?” Tim said in a small timid voice. It was more of a question instead of an answer and Bruce knew he would have to assure him.\

“Good. You’re right, that’s me” He answered with a gentle smile that the child returned with a shy smile on his own. “Are you up to answer some strange questions for me?” Bruce began.\ 

They all had to hide their frowns when Tim flinched at the question, but then he obediently replied. “Yes, Daddy”\

Even if taken back a little, Bruce had to continue. “Do you know my name?”\

“B’uce” It seems little Tim had an adorable little problem in the pronunciation of some syllables, but Bruce did not have time to appreciate it right now. It was time for more difficult questions. \ 

“And the other one?” It was important to know. One of the reasons Bruce had not adopted any child so little until now is the risk they would bring for his secret identity. It is said that small children do not lie. If he knew Batman’s secret identity, they would have to keep an eye on him, unless the secret was revealed, which was not going to be difficult since looking after him was already a must. He may be a little paranoid though since any sane person who hears a baby saying ‘my daddy is Batman’ would only find it adorable, not suspicious, or maybe not since not every person in this city is sane. If, for example, the reporter, Vicki Vale, hear of this, it would be a disaster.\

“It’s a sec’et.” Tim answered in a whisper. He understood that much, with was great. As small as he was physically, Tim seemed very developed mentally, at least in language skills. At 27 months old, most children can not grasp the concept of forming sentences, much less having a conversation that actually made sense.\

Now that he confirmed that Tim remembered him, at least as a father figure, Bruce needed to grasp the current mental state of his son. “How old are you?” He asked.\ 

“I‘m t’o years old” Tim could remember Bruce, but as suspected his mental age-matched his physical age. He was currently just very tiny two years old.\ 

“You can speak very well, sweetheart.” Bruce was honest with his praise. When they confirmed Tim’s age, he did not expect to get clear answers in the possibility his mind had regressed too. Maybe it was to be expected, for his third child mind always excelled from the rest, even in this family, including himself, as he was not ashamed to admit. Besides, it was clear he was elated by the praise as if he was not expecting to receive it at all, what a shame. Talking about shame: “Who are your parents?” The next question was more tricky, but it was useful to determine how much memories he had kept.\

The child was caught in the headlight, he looked very confused by a moment before his childish mind drew a simple conclusion. His face then morphed in determination. “You’re my Daddy... Jack is my Fathe’r. Jane’sh’ is my Mothe’r” \

Bruce displayed a genuine smile at the answer, he would have to admit his newfound fondness for the title. However, it was short-lived, he had to prepare himself for the next question. Things could really go downhill. “Where are your Mother and Father?” It was visible the way Tim face got down.\ 

For a moment they feared the worst, that what they had in hands was a two years old child with all the heartbreaking memories of their sixteen years old. “They’re in Cu-lum-mi-a” But that was Tim’s answer, not the worst outcome, but also not ideal. While it would spare heartbreak, it would also mean he could not help with the investigation. It was confirmed For now, that he remembered Bruce, but did not have other memories.\ 

Colombia them. It placed his presumed guardians were fourteen years ago when their child was hurting and alone at home. At least it would help to draw a timeline later. Now that he knew that there was something fishy there, Batman would not let Tims past remain covered.\

“So they left you at home?” In the corner, Jason grumbled. It seems the question came out as a reflex. He did not mean to talk out loud, but Tim had heard the same way.\ 

“Children can’t travel Jay, it’s not app’op’iate” Tim explained reciting every syllable of the word, as if he had been told that sentence repeatedly. With this Tim confirmed that, gratefully, he recognized other members of the family. They could pursue that troublesome issue another time.\ 

Bruce, then, signaled for Dick to take his turn. The oldest child gently approached, once the toddler’s attention turned to him, he asked: “Do you also remember me, Timmy?” \

Since Timmy was a little child, Dick was talking theatrically in a higher-pitched tone. In his time as Robin, more than any successor, he always had a way with young victims. Probably he was good even before that, as a boy raised in the circus. It seemed to work, as he perked up once again, before answering. “Dicky” \

“Yes, little Bunny. That’s me” Dick now took Bruce’s place. “Do you remember when we first met?” That night at the Circus, Timmy looked as small as now. He would remember, as he still keeps that photo dearly. Though, doing the calculus, he was just some months younger. In truth, he asked this to know how much about each of them he remembered. If he just recognized them or had kept the related memories too.\

“...” His question was met with silence, it seems he did not remember. Surely, it was not the first time Dick had encountered de-aging spells in his career as Robin and Nightwing. He knew by now that each of them had different stability and effects on the mind. This one has regressed Tim's memories and mentality, but has let him keep the concept of who they are for him. An addendum that facilitated things for them, even suspiciously so. About the stability of it, they would have to keep a keen eye observing until specialized help arrived.\

“Do you remember who Conner is?” It was Bruce’s turn to ask. He wished to confirm how many people he could remember and also had hoped for any reminiscent memories that could be useful for them.\

“Yes. Kon is my f’iend” Tim answered. He remembered then, but it was about time to end their interrogation section. It was visible how he was getting more agitated. All this attention and difficult questions where new and stressing for the young child.\

“Then, do you remember last time you met him?” Bruce asked one last time.\ 

“No. I’m So’wy, daddy” He replied. The toddler's eyes were gathering stubborn tears. It was a bleak sight, that marked the definitive end for the interrogation.\

Seeing these tears, Bruce’s mind was lost, he certainly did not know how to react. It was Dick who came to the rescue. With soothing gestures, he was fast to reassure him. “Hey, little Bunny. Don’t be sad. It’s okay if you don't remember, I promise. Look, your daddy is not angry, right?” He passed the baton right back.\

“Yes. Not angry.” Bruce's reply was stiff, but it seemed to work. Tim accepted any word he says as true, and was reassured.\

More calm and awake after the little outburst, Tim lifted his hand to his face in an intention to rub his eyes, but they did not reach there. The child noticed there was something bothering him before, but he was too overwhelmed to ask until now. He looked at his right hand, the dominant one, pondering. The other members of the room tensed again, as it was his injured one. Sure little Tim memories did not include the loss of his parents, as many other ones, but there was still this event freshly marked. It was not a small one, even more for someone so small. However, Tim's reaction was surprisingly calm. “Jay, look, my hand ‘s stiffy”, the child called.\

Tim did not keep his memories, but he remembered more than their names, he also knew who they represent for him, as it was already demonstrated by his interaction with Bruce. That why it should not be a surprise when he turned his attention to the stern-looking presence hidden in the corner of the room, with much more carefreeness than with others, as Jason was the closest person to him lately. It was a surprise for Jason, though. Not sure how to act near his younger brother now that he was so small, especially after the discoveries he still needs time to process, he had abstained himself hoping to be forgotten in the corner. The kid would not let him do as he pleased, of course, but with such big, round, sparkings eyes, it was really difficult to deny any demand he might make. Hell, even if he suddenly asked him to change his diapers, Jason was sure not only he but anyone here would agree with a smile, he thought. \

Jason got closer to them. “That thing will have to remain there, Timbit, so start to get used.” Though his words were rough, his voice was not. Caught off guard, even he did not know he was capable of doing this kind of soft tone. Feeling the blood on his cheeks, he could only hope Dick did not notice, but looking at his silly teasing expression, he would have to take care of it later. For now his attention was with another, much more adorable, brother. “We can put some sticks on it later.” He offered, but looking at how the child eyes got even more round and sparking, he regretted saying it, a little.\

While Bruce was recovering from being stunned, Dick refraining to coo and Jason thinking where he would find cast stickers, fast. Alfred, recomposed, entered the room to find this much happier ambient. He was also pleased to find his, for now, youngest charge, also finally awake. “Now that the matters are settled, I suggest going clean yourselves before the lunch cool down, sirs. It’ll be served at the family dining room.” He said, calling their attention. His Master Bruce was still, himself, in his night suit. Next, he turned his attention to the younger occupant of the room. “As for you Master Timothy, we have some pending issues to discuss.” 

Peeping on the butler he Tim answered. “Yes, Alf’ed” Then stammered. “M-Miste’ Alf’ed.” Alfred had talked to him, but did not expect any answer. Even with his experience all his life in several jobs, he was not familiar with children this age. It was his mistake to presume Tim would not be ahead of his pears in all but size.\

“Just Alfred, Master Timothy” He softly admonished, without disguising the happiness on his voice.\

“You can call him Alfie, Timmy. He’ll love it” Dick suggested. Tim appears to have trouble with R sounds, that was making himself nervous around them.\ 

“Alfie” To them who were standing near, they could hear him repeat softly.\

Now that he knew it, Alfred should ask his opinion before making a decision. “Would you accompany this old Buttler while your father goes to shave his beard, sir?” He asked.\

“Yesh, sir.” Tim answered, before making his way down from the seat to the ground. All the members of the room reached up immediately, but it was Alfred, who currently was nearest, that arrived first. Quickly, he gathered the light toddler in his arms. With the burn injuries on the sole of his feet, he should refrain from walking for the next week. “Are you not hurting anywhere, Master Timothy?” With all that injures, he should be. Even if he acted older than he looked, as young as he was, little Tim should be loudly walling with these injustices, but instead, he just looked stiff and uncomfortable. The three younger men felt as useful as fools for not asking before, and blessed for Alfred to be there for them.\ 

In Alfred’s arms, Tim looked lost, not knowing where to put his legs and how to maneuver his arms, as if being picked up was not a common occurrence, knowing everything else, it was not surprising. “So’wy.” He replied the question, shamefully lowering his head.\

“There is no such thing, sir. No one should apologize for hurting.” Trying to hide his own frown at the answers, Alfred reassured him. All this time, Tim had been hurting, he was just too scared to admit it.\

“But it was my fault.” He whispered. No one had refuted the last statement, but they all knew now there was a whole cargo of an abuse child mindset to work on with little Tim, and maybe the older one. His tendency to hide injuries may come from early education. One after another they reluctantly departed the room, the young child and butler together so that they could discuss eating and sleeping routines, and other practical matters. \\\

It was then 12:37 a.m. With one thing happening after another, Bruce only did his morning routine at midday. Once he reached the dining room, the dishes were nicely presented, and they were all already waiting for him. In fact, they seemed a little relieved to see him there, with the exception of young Tim, who tensed up. While analyzing the cause, he cautiously headed to the seat that seemed to have been reserved for him.\

The table was settled in banquet style, meaning the dishes were arranged in the middle of the table and each of them should serve themselves. As Damian was having lunch at school, the main course of the day could be thin sliced roasted turkey breast, a kind of meat rich in protein, healthy for the growing, but too small boy. The meal also included vegetable soup, as the days were getting colder, colored halloumi and star-shaped carrots salad, bright red beetroot hummus as an appetizer, accompanied by slices of soft bread, and cute bear-shaped strawberry muffins. Alfred seemed to have dedicated the meal for the smaller room occupant.\

Dick and Jason were seated on one side of the table. On the opposite side, Tim was placed on his highchair, which had just the right height for him to reach the table. His own matching child plate, bow, and cutlery were placed in front of him waiting to be filled. By his side, there was the remaining unoccupied seat settled with silverware, Bruce’s seat.\

Once he was seated, Alfred, who still refused to have everyday meals with the family after all these years but remained in the room, even so, addressed him with a question. “Would you mind helping Master Timothy with his meal, sir?” Of course, he would not mind, was it not clear? Bruce realized there was a person in the room who could not find it so clear.\

“What do you think, sweety? Can I feed you?” Truly, Tim seemed surprised. His eyes widened like saucers before he moved his head up and down, like a pecking bird, nodding in confirmation. His meal could take a little more time, but Bruce had all the time to help his child eating.\

Bruce was still serving the two plates and the boys digging themselves. Jason started a conversation. “Tim was telling us before he is potty trained.” He said.\

“Is that so?” As he finished serving, Bruce replied. By now, it was not much of a surprise. Tim seemed very advanced for his age. This saved them some trouble\

“I can go to the toile’ch.” Tim was the one who replied. “I can feed myself too” He guilty continued.\

“Aw, Timmy. Your arm is hurt. Until you got better to let us help, okay? We really don’t mind it and your daddy will not be angry at this, right Bruce?” Dick told him. It seems they were having this discussion before he arrived and he was part of the problem. Tim kept getting afraid he would be angry at the simplest things such as not knowing the answer for a question, needing help with something, or simply acting like his age. Bruce knew it was probably not personal, as he would never get angry at these things. It could be what he represented as a father figure, but it still hurt him that the child saw him that way.\

Bruce absently fed the baby a piece of the turkey meat before replying. “Of course I’m not angry, Tim. I’ll be very happy if you let us help you.” After he heard him, Tim opened his mouth more confidently to receive the mouthful. It could be understood as blissful acceptance.\

Bruce decided to feed his son first, before eating himself. He felt inexperienced and uncoordinated, but Tim was very helpful. Besides that he also feels strangely warm and accomplished, feeding a spoonful after another to that small mouth. It was cute.\

Just that a little accident happened. After scoop of the vegetable soup, Bruce heard Jason talking. “Hey, Bruce” He sounded alarmed as he called his attention. “Isn’t the soup too hot?”\

The scoop Bruce got from the still steaming soup did not have much time to cool down. Tim stubbornly kept the mouthful, without gulping or spilling, while tears gathered on his eyes. In a matter of seconds, Bruce got a napkin in front of him and ordered. “Spill it.” So he did. Then Alfred was by their side with a cup of cold water he put on Tim’s lips for him to drink. Luckily, he had not burned himself.\

“Sorry, baby.” After the scare, Bruce apologized. “Next time if the food is too hot, tell me. Don’t try to gulp, okay?” He softly admonished.

Tim obediently answered. “Yes, Daddy” He felt wongred, how could he know if he was not told before? But then, Bruce used his large hand, bigger than his own head to pat him gently. Instead of being scared, he felt safe and protected. Timmy decided he liked it very much and felt a lot better. \

Their meal could continue uneventfully. It had been long since they could eat together like this and longer with such a light mood. In consideration with the child present, their talk was casual, keeping any night business or heavy feelings out. Just the little accident demonstrated that both of then, father and child, still had a lot to learn about fatherhood.\\\\\


	5. How Red Hood became a nanny

Jason Todd was none other than Red Hood. Feared Drug lord in the darkest part of Gotham. A vigilante trained by Batman himself and the League of Assassins. A killer on the watchlist of the Justice League. Him of a few months ago, from the time he was revived in the Lazarus’ Pit, would laugh at this imaginable situation. It just so happens that like Bruce Wayne, and most heroes that kept a double identity, lately once he got out of his helmet and all the obligations to the safety of his territory, he was just Jason Todd. Legally, former ward of the Wayne household, as it seems the state had not instituted a legal procedure for reinstated deads. A charge, a son, and, more importantly, a brother.\

He had once hated his replacement to guts, but he attributed part of it to the pit juice getting hold of his zombie’s brain. Once he got to see past the green fog, he felt a little bad about it. Not the hating part, but the hole beating a smaller child to near death. It was again his principles and all that Catherine had taught him between her highs. So yeah, he felt guilt, that was maybe why he felt more welcoming of him once the opportunity was presented. It was Tim who approached him first, something about cooperating since their cases crashed, and of course the kid had to be all Mary like forgiving about all that trying to kill him multiple times. Actually, he was probably more like, ‘an attempt for my life, this is nothing, I thought we were talking about something bad’. But with time Jason discovered that, once you put aside his sacrificing to the mission thing aside, his replacement was a kinda cool guy, so they started to hangout. He also was a good source of cheap information. The most difficult part was the latter, in regaining the trust of the rest of the family. Alfred, of course, was a saint about this welcoming him with open arms. Dick was more suspicious at first, but he supposed he can’t blame him after all that betrayal, but he was easing up. With Bruce, it was a whole different level of emotional baggage, but they were progressing.\

In the end, it was this new trying to be a brother thing that got him in this situation. After they had a TV-like family banquet, minus Demon Brat, who was in school, Cass who was somewhere, and all the other unofficial kids, Bruce went straight to the Cave, but not before assigning tasks to them, like they were his personal maids. At least he thanked us before leaving. ‘Can you drive Damian back from school, Dick?’ He said. As Alfred would reign if babysitting was added to his duties, that left Jason and just like this, he, the Red Hood, became a nanny.\

That was how Jason found himself in this situation. He was in the least place he wished to enter this house, his room. Left exactly like the last time he stepped a foot inside it, to him this place represented a boy who was dead and everything that had died with him. That is why he had once thought he would never be able to step inside it again, but he was wrong. It was actually not so bad, as Jason Todd may have technically died, but he was pretty much alive. He could enter that room and instead of remembering all he had lost, he remembered what all he used to have and how much he still does and can gain.\

He went to the room for one reason. When Jason was 13 years old, after his first field injury, just a sprained ankle, he received as a present an overbed table he could use to read and study. Balancing a not very helpful toddler in one hand and half a bunch of child’s puzzles on the other, Jason went back to the room. Mindful of little Tim injuries he placed him in a pillow nest on top of the bed before dragging the table over and throwing the toys on top of it. “Go ahead, enjoy it,” He told the boy before searching for a good book to read. Bruce did buy a lot of them for him. “Call only if you really need something”\

Jason made himself comfortable and tried to concentrate on a good read, but for some reason, he could not. The child in the bed should be barely disturbing as much as he was trying to be. Even though opening the toy boxes with a half immobilized hand and toddler coordination was difficult, he almost made no sound in the process. Quiet and behaved, for him shorter Tim was even easier than the other one, and leagues more adorable. Every second Jason had to stop his reading to check on him. Even after getting to know him better, Jason always had the concept in mind that Tim had a perfect childhood. Raging, fresh out of the Pit, he heard that Bruce replaced him, the orphaned street rat, for a much more appreciated pedigree. That image had been kept into his mind until that morning. He had never thought that parents who actually had money could still f*ck up a child, but actually scumbags can be trash no matter the social standing.\

Besides the need to kick the Drakes’ grave, he had acquired a new level of understanding for his brother. When he was just a few inches taller, short stuff could be a little smarter and better at the art of deception, but he supposed this sad little child was still inside him. Always afraid of failing and of abandonment. Enjoying any kind of positive attention, but never expecting it. Being helpful so he was never left behind. Jason supposed he could relate, he did not have a stable childhood himself, the same fears he expressed in a different level of rebellion. Even now, for the effort of making this reflection, he felt the need to explode some things, but not in front of the kid, of course. It was just that, while growing he had his Mother and then Bruce, but who did Tim have? From what he heard of them his parents were not the most helpful and by his surprise earlier on the day, Bruce was neither.\

After 10 minutes passed, Jason could not stand it anymore and went to help him. He was seated on the other side of the bed table since Tim’s short legs did not even reach there. The toddler's big baby bunny eyes met him. “Hey, Timbit. That book is boring. Do you think I can play with you?”\

Tim eyes sparkled with stars. “Re’lly?” He did not believe what he heard. Someone wanted to play with him, like in the stories Ms. Susan would read for him when she was not too tired.\

Jason could not hold back a smile. He had a sudden inexplicable urge to reach his hand and pet that bunny ears. He did it carefully, to not startle him or call back any bad memory. Tim stiffened at first but soon relaxed. The child may be a little touch starved, he could note. While patting him he answered “Really.”\

Timmy liked the sensation. It was different from when his Daddy did, but Jay also had big and warm hands. All adult hands are big, but he did not know if they were all warm like this. Maybe it was just warm people who had warm hands, Ms. Jennifer hands seemed very cold.\

Jason opened the boxes and placed the puzzles on the table. There were four different kinds he picked randomly from Alfred’s assorted collection. With different levels of difficulty, there was a fit the animal on the farm shape learning game, a common 20 pieces jigsaw puzzle, a collection of wood letters and word cards, and the last was a kind of libra math game. Tim did not spend much time on the first game, he solved it and got bored, skipping to the next. He also knew how to play with the next one, he assembled and disassembled it about five times, the whole process used about 30 minutes. In the meantime Jason kept playing with the previous game, it was settled in a way that every time you got a piece right, it would make an animal sound. Timmy was not interested in it as he played, but every time Jason did it, the child would giggle, so he kept doing it. In the letters game Tim did not know how to use the cards he just made words he knew as T-I-M, J-A-I, B-R-U-C-E, D-I-K-Y, A-U-F-R-E-D, C-A-S, surprisingly even D-A-M-I-A-M, and some others, Jason supposed it was okay.\

Just the last one was a disaster, the kit had a kind of libra and different colored weights, each a number from 1 to 10. He started well, putting the same numbers on each side and so it played a piece of music. But he did not seem to understand the objective of the game, he just liked the music. Once he tried again, putting one more weight of the same color but just on one side, the game made a loud ‘peh’ sound. Who designed it? The child was so startled by the sound he started crying. Jason never saw a child cry so pitifully quite like that. Tim made almost no sound, but did hiccup violently, which should not be good for his injuries.\

Jason was by his side in a moment but did not know how to comfort him. “Short-stuff. Com’on. Don’t be sad. This is just a sh*t game.” He awkwardly said. In the first place were two-year-old supposed to know how to sum? Should he know how to spell his name already? Jason was not sure and whatever he was doing was not working. In the heat of the moment he decided to do child-raising in Dick style: hug first, ask later. Surprisingly, it worked. 

Timmy was a little stressed that day. He woke up in a strange place and hurting, There were no nannies or Ms.Costanzo, only people he did not remember. It was not that bad, he did not remember, but he knew them. They were his family and they were all good. They did not get angry with him if he did not know how to answer their question, if he said it was hurting, or if he was crying. They patted his head and now Jay was giving him a hug. He was pressed against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. it did not hurt, he felt warm and protected. The best place on the word.\

Tim was tense at first but then melted against him. The child was warm but so small that he seemed to disappear on his arms, so precious. Slowly he stopped crying. First, his breath calmed, then his tear dried.\

Once he was better, Jason loosened his hug but was reluctant to put him down. Still in his lap, he turned the child back to the game. “How about I teach you how to play?” He asked.\

They remained the next hour or so playing, once he was taught, Tim learned fast. With his brain, focus, and two-year-old memory capacity, it was easy. Until Alfred entered the room with a snack and Tim’s pain and fever medication, just some child Tylenol. “May I ask what the sirs are playing with?” He said.\

With all his innocence and seriousness Tim answered. “We’re playing wi’th sh*t game, Alfie.” Jason had to hold his laughter down. He could be wrong, but had the impression Alfred was glaring at him with his mind.\

“Oh, Sh*... Shoot. Where do you think he learned this?”\

“Where, indeed?” Tim was a smart and sensitive child. He noticed something and wondered if he said something wrong. “Master Timothy, it seems Jason forgot to inform you that in this house we play a game in which this word is forbidden.” He gently explained. \

“Oh. Can I play too?” Now Tim understood, it was a game. Since they were all good, maybe they would let him play together with them.\

Alfred confirmed his hopes. “Of course Master Timothy. You are invited to any game in this house. Since you did not know, this time does not count, but for now, if you said it again, you will lose.” Tim nodded to indicate his understanding, very happy to play with them. “Then, I believe it is time for snacks and medicine.” Alfred continued and so Jason was relieved of his babysitting duties that afternoon. He thought it was not that bad while it lasted.\\\

Gotham City has been quiet for a few nights, with nothing big happening. Of course, there were still some imbecile petty criminals, who insisted on acting on Batman’s watch. What did they expect to accomplish? They were imprisoned that very night. Damian would like some more action, his skills were not forged to deal with low people. But, besides this small setback, these few nights have been pretty good. A calm Gotham means his Father has more time for him. Above all, for the last few days, Drake and Todd have kept away from the Manor. Their presence is always infuriating.\ 

That was until Superman, in the middle of patrol, appeared in the Manor bringing two brats with him. For all the times the Kents are tolerable, they can also be infuriating. Worst of all, one of the brats seems to be Drake. Of course, only he would be incompetent enough to get in this kind of trouble. Then his father had to spend the rest of the night trying to solve his mess and send Damian straight to bed so he would not need to deal with it. It means that the night they should have spent together was cut short.\ 

His father had promised he would update his information after school ended, so Damian sort of expected he would be the one to drive him home. It was usually a hired driver job. When he passed the gates, his hope got up when he saw his Father’s car, so he was a little disappointed when he saw it was not him inside.\ 

Once again, Bruce had trusted his responsibilities to the oldest son. Dick assured it was fine for him. What would be of Bruce without him? But an older brother was not the same as a Father, even if the said brother could claim a part in his raising, so Damian was disappointed. Dick sort of saw it, he understood Damian was a little down that day, but he supposed it was because he had spent all the day without any news on the brother, that he knew had suffered an accident the night before. If it was him, he would be. So he decided to start the conversation as soon as he was settled. “Hi, Dami. I came to tell you the news.”\

“Then do it.” Damian himself was not much interested. For him whatever problem Drake managed to get himself with, it was his own problem. He just hoped it did not bother his Father or Grayson too much.\

When he was in that mood, Damian did not like to talk very much, so Dick decided he was going to lead the conversation. “I think you know Tim was de-aged yesterday. He’s three years old. His memories regressed to that age. Though, he still has a notion of who we are. He, like, knows our names, but that is it.” \

Grayson was explaining to him what happened. So Drake was a two-year-old, useless. His mother has told him that when he was at his age, she already knew he would be a great conqueror, but what Drake could be? He has heard that even his parents left him behind, so he could only be that, useless. But then Grayson made a pause in his explanation. He seemed to get more serious so Damian had to pay a little more attention. “There is something you need to know. Little Tim is kind of a sad kid… His nannies... He is showing some signs of abuse, like that kids Robin saved from the streets.” \

Damian understood what he was saying and was perplexed. He means that Drake was overly punished by his caretaker, as those victims he had met before. But Drake was never a victim, how could he let this happen? Damian would never let not even his teacher raise a hand at him, much less a lesser servant. He had not even displeased his Grandfather enough for him to endorse this kind of punishment on him. He supposed it was the only good thing to come out of this, now he knew of Drake’s dark past, he could use against him.\ 

Dick took Damian silence as uneasiness. Before he was sent, Bruce explained to him that he would need to be reassured. He was still an eleven-year-old, only a child, after all. “You don’t need to worry. Little Tim is a cute bunny, you’ll love him.” He was sure of it. Once he saw how Timmy used to be a cute, small child, Damian could change his views of him. Maybe they would get along better after all this. But that was not what Bruce asked him to say. “Besides, this will change nothing.” He repeated the promise.\

Dick was partially wrong, this accident was going to change much of their family dynamic, even after it was already solved. Once he and Bruce changed their views of the young victim, it already has. But, even if the odds seemed low, Tim and Damian could get along better after all this. Not if he sees Tim as a frail child, but if he accepts him as a member of the family.\\\

That day Dick drove Damian back from school. It was a quiet ride, at least from the child’s part, who remained sullen for some reason he did not know. Baby Bat had the ability to get angry with the most random reasons. At least his pouting was cute. And talking on Cute they had now the most adorable Baby Bird in the house. Dick could not wait for the two of them to meet. However, once he had parked, Dami got out of the car first, then disappeared on the house. Dick could not go after him in the end, as he entered the cloakroom he met his other brother Jay there. “You’re leaving?” He asked before thinking. It was one of the forbidden questions to ask him, together with ‘Why not spending the night here?’\

Jason was on good humor that day and humored him. “Ya know. Things to do and people to meet. ‘Sides, if I let the Alley alone for the night, I’ll lose my territory. It’s the hard life of a drug lord.” He answered. “I heard Demon brat passing like a bullet on the foyer. He is not going to kill the baby, is he?”

“Don't call him that” Dick admonished him. “He was in a bad mood today, but I don’t think it is about Timmy. Besides, he would never hurt a young child.” \

“Sure, keep telling yourself that,” Jason replied. “Short-stuff is in his room if ya wanna check on him.”\

“Is he alone?” Sure, the Mansion was a safe place, but Dick worried. He was being a little overprotective of the tiny, sad little child. Especially because the said one was the brother he just discovered to have failed spectacularly.\ 

“Yeah, mom. He’s taking a nap. Won’t get out of the crib alone.” Jason replied as he passed by him on the direction of the door.\

Every time this happened Dick would remember him. “You could stay, you know.”\

Jason would also acknowledge with a parting every time, but today he decided to reply. “Yeah, I know.” Now, doing it seemed closer to reality. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” He promised and was not lying, he had a new reason to after all.\

Then, like this Jason left. Dick decided he was going to pay a visit to the sleeping boy. It was hard for him to see Tim in such a helpless position. It was not that he was blind enough to not see how his brother had hurt before, but he needed that call to open his eyes. It was an oath, once their older Tim was back he was going to make it right. For now, he is going to do what was possible, starting with checking him. The young man gingerly entered the room, scanning for its single occupant.\

For a worrisome heartbeat, he couldn’t find it. He was not sleeping on his crib. The only sign of Tim’s presence was a constant sucking sound coming from inside the antique cabinet on the adjoining bathroom. He kneeled in front of it and knocked.\ 

“Hey, Timmy, Babybird, it’s me, Dickie, can you open the door for me?” The sucking stopped right away. Dick could not hear even the child breathing. He waited for some moments without any answer before warning. “I’m going to open it, okay?” The sight was heartbreaking. The baby was shrunk to fit in the small space between some old boxes, with red and puffy eyes and a tear-stained face. He was trembling all over and had a look on his face, the kind he so many times encountered on his nights as Nightwing. As Batman had trained him, Dick knew to reach for him was not the best action for now. He had no choice but to patiently wait for Tim to calm down. It took a dozen minutes before the child was paying attention to him. “Can you get out for me?” He softly asked.\

Timmy cautiously got out of the furnishing. Dick gave him space, he did not mind waiting some more. The baby now looked curious about the other integrant of the room, his big blue eyes were round and adorable. “Look what I found, Bunny. It’s your dummy. Do you want to try it?” Dick had found it when it was forgotten in the living room and supposed he should give it back. However, the kid looked horrified as he denied the offer. “It’s okay. You can take it. I’ll not tell anyone. I promise.” Dick completed. Timmy stopped shaking his head and was now looking suspiciously at him. Whatever he found there made him snatch the offered object before the older man changed his mind. He tenderly put it on his mouth, as if to gouge at his reaction. Once nothing happened, he started to happily sulk on it.\

Dick looked at what else there was in the room. What he found was a cute and soft gray baby bunny plush on top of the cabinet, simple but very soft, and the same small blanket they had been using all morning on the floor. There were also other plush toys, but he was rearing a small obsession for rabbits lately. “Look, Timmy, do you want to meet your new little friend?” Dick introduced the toy to him.\ 

Timmy’s reaction was to frown. Did he not like it? Then he took out his dummy to be able to talk. “I’m too big to have pushies, Dicky” He whispered to his brother as if explaining to him a secret. Too old for toys? The kid must have just learned to walk.\ 

“No one is too old for toys Timmy. I still have some stored in my room and I’m sure that I’m older than you” Timmy still looked unconvinced, so he tried a different approach. “Look at this poor baby bunny. He must be feeling so cold and lonely, looking for a friend. Listen. ‘Hi, Timmy. My name is Bun. Your Daddy brought me to be your friend. If you don’t like me I’ll be very sad’... See you have to take care of him” Maybe it was not the best name choice or the best impersonation, but it worked. Little Tim approached him, looking dejected.\ 

“So’w’y, Bun I can’t p’otect you. My Mothe’r will th’ow you away” That was Timmy’s sad answer. At this, Dick could not restrain himself anymore. He gathered the baby, placed him on his lap, covered with a blanket, and gently cuddled him. The toddler tensed at first, not knowing how to react, but slowly leaned on the touch. Once the child was comfortable, he placed the plush on his hands and the dummy at his mouth.\ 

“It’s okay, baby brother. I’ll help you. I won’t let anyone throw your things away” Dick assured him. Timmy hid his face on the broad chest and quietly started to sob. Dick was glad he had come to check on him, the child was so distressed. He wondered what could have made him feel like this?\\\ 


	6. It is Batman’s Turn

Since the death of his parents, Bruce had always been afraid of loss. As a traumatized child, he never thought he would open himself to any person once again, but his destiny was different and he warded his first child, then the second. It happens that childhood traumas do not go away when you become an adult. When Jason died, he was so afraid of losing someone again he felt it was better to never hold anyone else dear. He made excuses, mostly for himself, so he could close himself to the word, but instead of helping this just doomed him to a downward spiral of darkness. It was when he was at his lowest point that Tim entered his life.\

Tim knew Batman was slowly losing himself in his own darkness and came for his rescue. He was a brilliant child, who shined even in the middle of darkness of his mindplace, but Bruce, so lost he was, resisted it like an injured beast licking his own wounds. His most sensitive side knew Tim was right and had to accept him, it was a matter of self-preservation. He would not have survived long without that help, but even knowing this he had rejected him. The child, helpful and obedient, so smart, would have not taken long to gain a place at his heart, that was why he resisted even more. He refused to know him better, to pay attention after the duty was done, to care for him as he deserved, all because he was a selfish man who chose to hurt a boy rather than risk hurting himself again. Of course, no matter how much he resisted he slipped past his guards, growing into him, Tim was then as much as his than any other son. However, there was always a gap between them that remained, a bridge he could have, but did not cross, because he was a coward.\

That was how Batman ended like this, spending that afternoon doing a simple investigation he should have done it long ago. He had five children and could name in order all the countries Dick had performed with the Harley Circus, Jason’s minor offences, and each tutor that raised Damian in the League. For him, it was not a problem having to dig on the League of Assassins database to know this. The need to know everything about them was written on his skin. That was why it was more surprising that Tim’s past had escaped from him until now. He was his son, but he knew almost nothing about him. Bruce could not understand how he could have been so blind and hope it was not too late to fix his mistake.\

The investigation brought results in less than an hour, it was truly a simple task Batman could have accomplished any time. Tim Drake was likely born from an unplanned pregnancy. Janet had an abortion scheduled, but did not carried throught in the end. That is how three months later this child was able to be born. Gotham Child’s hospital also kept a detailed report of his birth. It was done so because with only 30 weeks and 2,8 pounds the baby Tim came to the world prematurely. Too small to keep himself warm and breathing, he had to spend the next month in an incubator and the other one under observation. At that time, Janet was diagnosed with postnatal depression and refrained to see her baby. Only two months after being born, a time he spent fighting for his just obtained life, he was healthy enough to be released.\

The Drake couple always had been archeologists in their soul. Their spontaneous travels had always been frequent and the arrival of their firstborn was never enough to change this. After that Batman looked at the transaction records, only to discover that less than one month had passed since their firstborn was received in the word, the couple decided to go on a family’s vacation, just that they left the baby behind. In the Drake industries, it was registered as a healing trip for the mother after the accumulated stress of delivery. Their bank account registered the first automatic debit for a service company of childcare. One that closed a few years later, burdened with clients and employees prosecutions. After that, until the baby was already two years old, they did not spend more than five months, in total, at home.\

The babysitter company actually had an innovative management system. The initial idea was to provide busy parents with trained caretakers at any hour of the day and any day of the year, the only requirement was a per hour payment. However, the result were tired employees with a barely standard paygrade, but ungodly working hours.\

From 3 months of age, until 28, Tim was under the care of officially 39 employees of this one company. They were contracted for night and weekends, as during the day Drake’s family housekeeper Linda Costanzo worked at the house. At night, for the first four months, he was under the care of a young woman, Sarah Collins, who worked at night and studied in the morning to save money for college. The next ten months, he spent with Elizabeth Peterson, an old-time employee of the firm. She was replaced by Sharon Roberts, an elder lady who unfortunately passed away five months later. His last night sitter from that company was named Susan Ross. At the weekend, the sent babysitters were numerous. Some lasted for only one weekend, and none more than three months, the last one was named Jennifer Smith.\

Matching the timeframe of the supposed incident, all of them, including the housekeeper, were fired at the same time. After that, they contracted a new housekeeper, the same that worked for them until a year ago, and a new living-in sitter, Rosaline Hill, who worked for the next three years, but resigned just after her maternity leave.\

For Batman, it was easy to collect this amount of information, but for Bruce, it was difficult to process. It spoke a lot about Tim’s, a boy raised by absent parents and overworked, disinterested caretakers, none who could give him stability. He knew some of his children had a difficult past. Dick first came to him with a kind trauma that he, of all people, could not underestimate. Jason reacted from abuse with anger that consumed him, almost making him forever lost to them. Cass still had difficulty with words, being deprived of that right for so long. She still showed the innocence of a child in some situations, making up for her lost childhood. Damian felt the insecurity of discovering a world where he did not rule like he had been taught to. However, he did not imagine Tim would be one of them. He was just his perfect soldier who matched all his expectations, the easier one who never demanded for attention, the first to be put aside. It was time for it to chance. After all these years, Bruce felt the need to stop pretending and open his eyes to what his children, all of them, needed from him, urgently. He could never be the perfect father, but he should try more. \

Bruce spent the first half of the afternoon lost in his own thoughts. He lost track of the time until there was an interruption. Someone else came to the Cave to use the training gym. Looking at the time, Damian must have returned from school, and was relieving his frustration. Some part of him rationalized the child could get frustrated with a lot of things, the downs of learning how the world worked differently from what he was taught, but the other part recalled his newfound determination. He may have sent his first son to take care of his own responsibilities, but that was not a sensible decision to make. A sibling could never substitute a parent. Bruce knew he would have to speak with him, sooner the better.\ 

“Damian” He called his for his attention.\

Once he could, Damian stopped in the middle of his training to reply to him. “Yes, father?” He questioned.\

Bruce did not intend to pause, but he came without a plan and the natural flow of a conversation was not natural for him. Even so he knew he had to continue. “... Dick explained it to you?” He asked. It was not the best-formulated question, but Damian understood.\

“About Drake? He explained he would have to remain as a child for the next few days.” \

“Tim will have to remain as a child, and that means he’ll be staying at the Manor for some time.” Bruce needed Damian to understand what that meant. While Tim did not turn back, it would be like having a new family member at the house. Things would naturally change, and that should be a little frustrating. 

“Understood” Damian answered.\

Taking your time to talk to your child is the best way for a parent to prepare them for any possible change, he knew it in pure theory, but he was never known for being a natural aptitude in communication, neither did he actually find the process always enjoyable. While he felt tempted to end the exchange already, he could not break his just made new resolution. He was more stubborn than this. Bruce knew Damian had not really understood all the implications of what was just said. However, he also did not know how to put these thoughts in words, so he could only resort to an compromise.\

“If you feel stressed on the next few days, I need you to warn me personally. Can you promise me that?”

“Yes, Father.”

Bruce would keep an eye on him. He only hoped he would remember that promise later. Like that Bruce headed upstairs, where he had another child to check on.\\\ 

When Bruce entered Tim’s new room, that was the scene he found. His current youngest child was curled on his oldest lap with a dazed look on his face. All secure, involved on a small blanket, sulking on his dummy and embracing a stuffed toy. It would have felt wrong to interrupt, but it had already been done anyway. As soon as Timmy noted his presence he hid his new treasures away, as though he was scared he would take them away. Only, he looked scared just for a few moments.\

“You can keep your new things. I’m glad you liked it.” Bruce was becoming good at knowing when to reassure him. Tim was a little hesitant, but soon he was hugging the stuffed toy back. The hug only lasted for a moment, as the baby placed the toy aside in favor of extending his little hands in Bruce’s direction. The gesture was an instinctive move, showing how he felt safer with them after just a day.\

Bruce did not have the ability to resist his child’s adorable request for affection and picked him up directly from Dick’s arms.“Daddy, you came back.” Once he did, Tim said this. Strangely, it sounded like a genuine surprise, not just a greeting.\ 

“Yes. You thought I wasn’t coming back?” Bruce asked the child, fearing the answer. He did not reply, but the answer was already oblivious. At some point in his short life, Tim learned to not expect his guardians' return. It was heartbreaking.\ 

First impressions do last long. Even for their trained brains, as humans, the Bats minds also work like this. Like mothers who could always see their sons as childrens, the impressions one forms on a person are strong. To change this already formed concept is either a long journey for earning trust or a heartbreaking shock. In opposition, how smooth is it to maintain an image if it agrees with the preconcept that had already been formed.\ 

The self-reliable image Tim has built was carefully crafted. He never let his guard down, leaving enough slips to show his confidence was not inborn, but never enough for it to be doubted. However, this one de-aging accident crumbred this sand castle. Older-Tim did not know at that moment, but his relationship with these two members of the family had already changed. If before, he had been the smart 13-years-old, who soon grew to be an astonishing detective, from now on he would also be a tiny and sad baby. That changed everything. 

While this tumor of preconceptions, thoughts and feelings happened in Bruce subconscious, he occupied himself with a practical problem. The toddler had wet his diaper.\

Little Tim knew how to obediently warn any nearby adult about his physical needs, but it was common for children as small as him to lose control of that when sleeping. It could be just a matter of wearing a diaper as a precaution before sleep. Tim was in the middle of his nap when that happened to him. Scared of how these adults would react, the child had hidden as soon as he woke up. Luckily, it did not take long for Dick to arrive to calm him. However, now that he was calmer, a bath would be in order. The matter was if they could accommodate his injuries. The bruises should not pose much problem, also they might waterproof his cast. The trouble would be the burns. As they did not break the skin, it was safe to enter in contact with water, but it would sting.\

Even if Alfred had acquired supplies to attend the baby needs, that was before they knew of his injuries. The elegant bathrooms of this manor had too big bathtubs for such a small person. The spray shower had too high pressure.\ 

Bruce adjusted the water temperature and undressed the child fist, but in the end it was a quest for two.\

“Baby. I know you are very good by yourself, but Dick and I are going to help you take a bath today. Okay.” He addressed the child on his lap. Once Tim nodded in acknowledgement he continued to explain to him. “I’m going to pass you to Dick now. Then he is going to place you in the tub” He said before completing the motion.\

Dick held Tim like he would a newborn, his head with one hand, and his feet with the other. Gently, he placed him above water. “Bruce is going to wash you really fast Bunny. We can play right after.”\

Meanwhile, Bruce did try to wash him as fast as possible. The child held himself still, clenching his little firsts. Only his eyes, wide open, danced accompanying the adults movements. Even so, it was not an easy job. Few times in his life Bruce felt so clumsy.\

In timed minutes, they may not have spent much time, but it felt a lot longer. For both of them it was their first time handling something with so much care. A precious, small, soft, warm and breathing creature. So when Bruce finished, the duo could not suppress a sigh of relief. Once the hurried motions around him ended, leaving only the warm water and the reliable presence of two adults he trusted, Tim also felt a lot calmer.\

Dick took Tim out of the bath and held him in an embrace, not caring how he would wet himself. He wrapped the child in a fluffy towel, drying him while Bruce went after the new clothes.\

When he came back Tim was perched above the lavatory while Dick redressed his wounds. Actually, he was paused in the middle of the treatment, dumbly staring at the object in his hands.\

“Is something wrong?” Bruce asked as he approached the pair.\

“Bruce…” Dick said before turning his gaze at him. “His feet are too small.” He replied in pretended seriousness. Avoiding the wounds, he gave the offending object a little squeeze. The action brought a surprised little giggle from the toddler.\

Bruce could not help but smile in fondness. Never before a sound brought him such priceless happiness.\

Once he joined to help his now baby son to dress, he could not help but agree. His feet were really tiny. So small they could not be bigger than the thumb of the hand that held them. To see such precious treasure harmed was heartbreaking. At the same time, to hold it was fulfilling in a way he never had experienced before.\

That was how it might be the next few days for this family patriarch. Full of reflexions, with a few heartbreaks, but also a very fulfilling experience.\\\\\ 


End file.
